I need a title
by Miss Hope Wright
Summary: This is a one-shot about Luna and her wondering about Porcoline's eating habits. Takes place in RF4


There are several things Luna has learned in her short five years of life. She learned that when Mommy and Daddy get in a fight hide at Ms. Meg's house, only monsters seem to use bow and arrows, and never go outside of town without Mommy, Daddy, Ms. Forte, or Mr. Volkannon. Of course, Luna has learned more stuff, like Woolys are are friendly and Scmoolys are not and lots of things she doesn't know yet, like when it is the perfect time to grow and harvest certain plants.

Today, however, Luna is sitting at the edge of Dragon Lake, watching the water lap at her toes. This is one of the rare moments where she isn't getting into some sort of mischief. Currently, she is wondering if she asked in such a way she can get anything she wants. Nah. Luna knows that eating too many sweets will give you a bellyache; she did it once before. She knows that eating too much of anything will make you sick but it doesn't seem to apply to Mr. Porco and Mr. Doug.

"Hey kiddo, what'cha doing?" said Doug walking up behind Luna.

"Wonderin' why you can eat a lot of rice and I can't." Luna replied.

Doug grinned and said "Takes lots of practice!"

"Are you trying to get my daughter to develop your eating habits?" That was Lest.

"No. She asked a question, that's all." Doug said, a little embarrassed.

Luna liked Mr. Doug and didn't want him to get into trouble so she asked "Why does Mr. Porco eat so much?"

"I don't know Looney," answered Lest using her pet name, "all I know is that he eats his customer's food."

Said Doug, "I sure am glad that I don't work there. Imagine, trying to get the finished dish out of Porcoline's hands."

Luna wrinkled her nose and asked, "Why don't Ms. Meg and Mr. Dylas make Mr. Porco a dish and say that he can only have it if he doesn't eat people's food?"

"That's a good idea Luna!" Lest exclaimed. Even Doug seemed impressed.

"No one has ever thought of that before!"

Luna wondered if that was really true.

A week passed and everyone stared congratulating Luna on her amazing suggestion.

"Porco hasn't eaten a dish all week because of your suggestion," Margaret said, half singing. Luna noted that when Ms. Meg is happy she almost sings her praise.

Dylas has yet to burn have his hand during the week and the visitors to the town got their food. Even Porcoline seemed to slim down a little.

But then, maybe old habits do die hard, especially when they've been going on for more than a decade. So Luna suggested that Porcoline make two of every order. Therefore, he can eat one and serve the other, but that suggestion didn't seem to be as well received. Luna hadn't learned that everything had a price yet.

"Mommy, why does Mr. Porco eat everything in sight?" Luna asked one day.

"I dunno," Clorica replied, trying not to fall asleep. "Everyone's been asking that question."

Lest came in the room where Luna and her mother were cuddling in, ruffled his daughter's lavender hair, and said, "I heard that the Sainte-Coquilles are a wealthy family full of eaters."

Luna wrinkled her nose and said, "Where does the food come from?"

"No one knows."

* * *

Luna stared at the sign, trying to decide what to get. In her hand she clutched enough money to buy the most expensive thing on the menu and a handful of lemon candies. Today, the food that seems most appealing is the chocolate cookie. But Luna wanted to get candy too. So she decided to get picked turnips.

As Porcoline fixed the dish, Luna blurted, "Why do you eat so much?"

The man gave her the dish, put on his "sad face" and replied, "Because I am so very very hungry."

"Where does the food come from?"

Poroline got a glimmer in his eye. "Most of us Sainte-Coquilles own restaurants near farms and get most of our ingredients from there."

The answer satisfying Luna, she skipped next door to give Mr. Auther the turnips, then proceeded to the general store to get the candy.

* * *

A/N: I thought that this one-shot was a good example of a little girl wondering why the chef eats so much (I wonder how he keeps it down!). If people wonder why some seem OOCish, it has been awhile since I played the game.


End file.
